Dream
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry has an interesting dream... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Hello people, another relatively short fic. And, sorry, but it's more fluff than smut at the end, but it worked better. Enjoy!**

_Harry arched as elegant, dextrous fingers glided possessively down his torso. He bit his lip as they parted his thighs and he felt a body settle between his legs._

"_I want to hear you," a familiar voice drawled. Green eyes blinked open and locked on molten silver as he obligingly released his bottom lip. "Better," he purred, hands gliding up the brunet's thighs._

"_Uhn," he moaned._

_The blonde's lips curved upward in a smirk. "I wonder what other noises I can cause you to make?" he pondered aloud, smugness in his eyes._

_Harry blinked, then focussed his gaze upon the blonde as he lowered his head until it was level with his cock. The blonde sucked the head into his mouth as a single finger teased his entrance. He cried out, back arching as he thrust his hips toward the blonde. Draco chuckled wickedly, locked eyes with the brunet and-_

Harry shot awake, face flaming and hard as a rock. He quickly glanced around the room, making sure none of his dormmates were awake, and scurried to the bathroom as quickly as he could, determined to have a _cold_ shower.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"You're up early, little brother," the twins remarked as they entered the common room. Harry nodded, leaning his head back against the sofa. They settled on either side of him. "Bad dream?"

"No, and yes," he replied awkwardly.

"Wet dream-" Fred began.

"You enjoyed-" George continued.

"With an inappropriate partner, eh?" they finished together with matching wicked grins. He groaned and thunked his head against the sofa back. "It's perfectly natural," they assured. "Everyone gets them."

"Yeah? Even you?"

"Especially us," they replied with wicked grins.

Harry snorted. "I am _not_ going to have a game of one-upmanship with you," he stated. "I _do not_ want to go there."

"Suit yourself."

He laughed. "So what new ideas have you been working on?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_Harry arched as a tongue lapped at his nipple, flicking until the flesh hardened, then lazily circled it. He let out a protesting mewl. A wicked chuckle was his answer, before the appendage traced a line across his chest to the other nipple. He gasped as it was given the same treatment. "Stop teasing me," he panted._

"_Who says I'm teasing?" a familiar voice drawled as silver eyes met his._

"_Prove it," he replied hotly._

"_With pleasure," he purred, licking down the brunet's torso. He bucked his pelvis toward the blonde. Draco pinned his hips with a chuckle. "Not this time. Spread your legs for me." Harry did so, his head tilted curiously. "Just like that," he praised as he settled between the lion's parted legs, and blew onto his exposed hole._

_Harry's hips bucked involuntarily. "You're not-" he cut off, eyes locked with the blonde's._

"_Why don't you try it, before you reject the idea? You might find that you like it," he purred. With a deep breath, the brunet relaxed and nodded. "If you don't like it, tell me, and I'll stop," he promised. The brunet nodded again. Only then did Draco turn his attention to the lion's hole._

_He gave an experimental lick around the edge, and paused waiting for the brunet's reaction. A soft sigh. Smiling, he gave longer licks, and as the lion began to moan, pressed his tongue against his entrance, almost breaching._

"_Draco," he moaned._

_He raised his head to lock heated eyes with the brunet. "Say it again," he ordered._

"_Draco," he moaned._

"_Good boy," he praised. "Keep doing it," he ordered before he ducked his head again. He pressed his tongue against his hole, then repeated, again and again, until the lion let out a needy mewl. The blonde stiffened his tongue and thrust._

_Harry came with an arch of his back, the blonde's name on his tongue._

Harry woke, sweaty and panting hard, his sheets sticky and his cock spent. "Fuck," he muttered and whacked his head against his pillow. This was turning into a real problem.

He dug out his wand and quickly removed all evidence before getting changed and heading down to the common room. He sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring at the embers until they flared to life.

Very little time – and brooding – passed before the flames turned green, and a face appeared in them. "Pads?" Harry gasped.

"I felt like you needed me," he replied with a smile.

"What if you're caught?"

"Let me worry about that. What's wrong, Prongslet?" Harry blushed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," he admitted, averting his eyes.

"Same House or different?"

"Different," he replied, beginning to lose his embarrassment.

"Slytherin?" A nod. "Draco," he stated.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did you-"

"One thing we didn't tell you; your parents carried on _just_ like you and Draco, before your Dad won her over in seventh year."

"They did?" Sirius nodded with a fond smile. "That's beside the point," he stated, waving it away.

"I don't think it is. Have you actually done anything, or…?"

"How can I?" he retorted. "We're at odds constantly."

"Yeah, and everyone expected your parents' first date to be filled with fireworks, and it went smoothly – even without them being on their best behaviour."

"Pads," he groaned. "We're rivals, we have completely different backgrounds, beliefs. We're on different sides for Merlin's sake!"

"I told you that the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, if you remember?" The teen nodded. "Well, just because Draco's father is a Death Eater, does not mean _he_ is going to be one. I was the white sheep of the family," he spoke with a grin, "he could be too."

Harry blew out a breath, unable to prevent his lips from turning up. "Okay, but-"

"You might find that all he needs is some incentive to be different," he spoke pointedly.

"You mean me?" he asked sceptically.

"Think of it this way, if you _had_ been sorted into Slytherin, or become his friend, which do you think would have happened: would you have become a Death Eater; or would he have become better through your influence?"

Harry rested his head against the seat of the chair behind him. "I think you're overestimating my influence, but I have to admit the latter is more likely."

"So the question is not, what should you do, but rather, are you both willing to do what it takes to make it work?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry glanced further down the corridor and spotted Draco. He blushed and changed direction, knowing as he did so that he was risking being late to class. Well, his Quidditch training had to be good for something other than his flying skills.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry turned right as he exited the classroom, the opposite direction to his fellow Gryffindors – and the Slytherins. He barely made it six paces before he suddenly froze in place, the tingle of familiar magic enveloping him.

"I thought so," Draco murmured.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Proving a theory," he replied.

With a burst of will, the brunet shook off the spell. "And what theory would that be?"

"You've been avoiding me," the blonde stated.

The lion scoffed and turned back the way he had come. Draco caught his wrist and turned the brunet back toward him. "Don't ignore me," he demanded.

"Want my attention, do you?" he retorted.

"Always," he answered honestly. Harry stilled. "From the first moment I saw you."

Harry licked his lips. "I don't think this is the place for this conversation."

"You have a point," the blonde conceded. "Can you cast a Disillusion Charm?"

"I have something better," Harry stated, removing his Invisibility Cloak from a specially sown picked of his regular cloak.

"That explains so much," the snake murmured. "Stay close behind me, and don't try and slip away, I'll know," he stated. Harry rolled his eyes before he disappeared from sight.

Draco wended his way to his House, deftly avoided company and went straight up to his Dorm. Once Harry had settled on his bed, he closed the curtains around them both, casting silencing and privacy charms. "We'll be left alone," he stated.

"Taking a bit of a risk, aren't you?" Harry asked as he slipped off the cloak, tucking it back in its hiding place.

"As if you _haven't_ been here before?" Startled green eyes met knowing silver. "Did you think I knew Crabbe and Goyle so little, that I wouldn't recognise imposters?"

"Then why did you cover for us?"

"I was curious what you would do," he replied with a shrug. "And impressed you'd made a creditable Polyjuice between the three of you."

The brunet nodded as he absorbed that. He cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

Draco smiled, eyes knowing. "You've been avoiding me," The brunet opened his mouth, and Draco placed gentle fingers over his mouth, silencing him. "You took a longer route that ran the risk of making you late – something you haven't done without teacher interference since that first Transfiguration lesson – just so you wouldn't have to walk past me. _And_ instead of turning left with your fellow lions, you turned right, because all the snakes were going left too." Harry sighed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Harry nodded and the blonde hummed. "I have another theory I need to prove, or otherwise," he remarked. The brunet's eyebrows rose. Draco dropped his hand. "You're been dreaming of me, haven't you?" Harry stilled eyes wide. "The first night I gave you a blow job, the second I gave you a rim job," he stated.

"How do you know that?" Harry breathed.

"Because I had them too." The brunet's eyes widened further. "I'm curious, was your dream from your perspective? Mine was from mine." The lion nodded absently. Draco traced gentle fingers down the back of Harry's hand. "I thought I was alone after the first, despite how real it felt, when you were the same toward me as ever. Perhaps with greater fervour," he added wryly. "But then, second dream in as many nights, and you refused to even _look_ at me. When you do, you blush and go out of your way to avoid me." Harry nodded again, dropping his eyes. Draco cupped the brunet's chin, gently raising his head until their gazes met. "What happened to your Gryffindor courage?"

"I lost it somewhere between the embarrassment, fear and-"

"And?" the blonde prompted gently.

"Want," he breathed.

Draco's expression softened. "Come here," he urged, settling comfortably against his pillows and tucking the slight lion against his side, securely wrapped in his arms. He rested his head atop his lion's messy mane. "Embarrassment I understand, though you do realise such wants and dreams are normal, don't you?" A slight nod from the brunet. "What were you afraid of?"

"That it was just me," he murmured before he closed his eyes and breathed in the blonde's scent.

"That your feelings were unreciprocated and I would reject you?" he asked gently. Another nod. "Oh, my poor little lion," he breathed, rubbing his cheek against Harry's hair. "As if I _couldn't_ want you." The brunet shifted until hopeful green eyes looked up at him. "The want you were hesitant to voice, was it that you didn't just want me, but wanted to be wanted?"

"Both," he replied softly. "And I wanted to be wanted, and needed, by _you_."

"Always," the blonde vowed, cupping his cheek. "I always have, and I always will." Harry's breathing stilled. "I have from the first moment I saw you."

The brunet let out a deep sigh and relaxed against the blonde. "If I ever find out this was a trick, I will kill you," he vowed.

Draco chuckled. "I would expect nothing less," he replied kissing the top of his lion's head.


End file.
